warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Appledash/Archive 3
News Uh do not know Re: Warrior YES! Do you like Icewhisker?--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 21:21, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Acually, Bramble made me a warrior. But Hawkey's online right now!--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 21:53, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Hm.. try making tabby stripes like Dustpelt or Lionblaze. Make the stripes thicker and add some on the face. Please be careful not to hit the lineart. Jinglefire'Tis the Holiday Season! 22:01, December 6, 2009 (UTC) I don't really do MeadowClan anymore. And yes, if you would like to start over that's fine. Y-shaped tabby stripes are usually the best. Jinglefire'Tis the Holiday Season! 22:04, December 6, 2009 (UTC) To get Photoshop, my parents bought a CD a couple of years ago, and they've had it for a while, and then I asked them if they could install it on my computer, but I have no clue where you buy it from. (a computer store I would guess, or maybe an electronics store) And for Swiftstar's image, sorry, I didn't intend for it to sound rude or mean at all, but you can just leave a note on Swiftstar's image saying that she's gone and that she can't update until (date or day) or something like that, and then I think I can leave it up as long as she updates once she gets back. --Silversnow[[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Icethroat says Happy Holidays!']] 02:58, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Re: :I didn't undo it, I just changed the wording so it would flow better... I'm sorry if I accidentally removed something I shouldn't have, without noticing, but I think I just changed it. [[User:insaneular|'Insaneular' ]]|[[User Talk:insaneular| raluenasnI]] 23:29, December 8, 2009 (UTC) I can't be on all day, and I might get on for a few minutes, and then go do something, and then come back, so it's not that I'm ignoring you and not replying, it's just taking me a while. Anyway, I'm going to try blurring it in Photoshop, and if that doesn't work, then I'll reply to your blurring the shading thing. (sometimes lightening the shading helps, though) Also, for mottled cats, you just make circles that are lighter than the fur color (like Lichen) or darker than the fur color (like Smoketalon). Also, I was trying to comment on something on the PCA talk page, and I was about to save the page, and then some one else commented, and bam! My comment was gone. So, it's taking me a while, but I'll let you know whether Photoshop worked or not as soon as I'm done trying. Also, your talk page is getting pretty long, want me to archive it again? --Silversnow[[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Icethroat says Happy Holidays!']] 23:34, December 8, 2009 (UTC) For ear pink on leaders, put it inside the ear, you can look at some other leaders for examples. Also, I've archived your page for you. --Silversnow[[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Icethroat says Happy Holidays!']] 00:00, December 9, 2009 (UTC) I used the burn tool on Smoketalon, but when I did the highlights one of the spots is barely visible, so on Lichen, I used the pencil tool at a size of square 1 and then used the paint bucket tool to fill it in. --Silversnow[[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Icethroat says Happy Holidays!']] 00:11, December 9, 2009 (UTC) sure i'd love that very much! XD of corse why not please!--Echopaw 00:28, December 9, 2009 (UTC) swarry i was in rushy webkinz? charrie Name: Rainheart Rank: Med cat Pelt Color: pale yellow Eye Color: very shocking blue Markings (if any): bent ear, limps from injured paw (like cinderpelt) Second Pelt Color red orange Other: red paws and tail and outline of the red is orange --Echopaw 00:54, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Birthday Hiya! I just noticed that on your user page that your birthday is on May 29. Guess what, I was born on the 31!! How cool is that? Three days apart! I have a girl at my school that was born on the 29 tto. She totally thinks that she's way better than me.... Oh, well! Just thought that you may what to know our birthdays aren't far apart! P.S: I'll get you a present for your B-day!!!! --[[User:Honeyrose34|'Rosey']][[User Talk:Honeyrose34|'Happy Leaf-bare!']] Charrie merry christmas! well early! heres a christmas cat! Congrats! Icestorm, your Stoneclaw's been approved! (This is your first one right?)--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 23:22, December 9, 2009 (UTC) First of all, *snatches away text book* Second of all, I've reserved Minty the loner (I'am gonna wait until I can get a better art program before I start on her) And White-eye (Q) and Thrushpelt (MC) are up for approval. I think my next one will be *contemplates* I'm acually not that sure. I've never done a kit before, that'd be fun! --SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 23:29, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Re: What's up? Nothing much. I've kinda been feeling blocked out from the whole world, so me and my mom are gonna try and get me and my friend together this weekend. Hopefully to see the Princess and the Frog--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 02:01, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Ooooh! I love burger king's chicken tenders! (Hey, maybe you'll see Jayfeather working thereXD) What kind of cat is you're friend getting? My friend has a cat too, he's adorable! He grew up so fast! He was so small, cute, and fluffy. Now he's so handsome and sleek!--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 23:13, December 10, 2009 (UTC) I dont know, a little personal don't you think? I'm not trying to be paranoid, it's just we've had some problems with accounts we've set up in the past. Everything was fine, and nothing bad happened, but my parents have given me a good talking to about giving out personal information on the computer--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 23:21, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Not sure. I haven't started a Christmas list yet. But I know what I'm getting for my family and friends--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 23:39, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :) Of course I'll help her. I just thought that maybe with you being able to actualy see what she's doing, would help. Also, I'd love to be friends :)--Minnowclaw 23:00, December 10, 2009 (UTC) I remeber when I first joined. I stunk like rotten fresh-kill :( You should have seen the, L.O.L--Minnowclaw 23:07, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ~ I'm so proud of you for getting Stoneclaw approved! You're improving a lot! Keep going. Jinglefire'Tis the Holiday Season! 23:10, December 10, 2009 (UTC) New To Warriors Wiki Hey, Icestorm, I'm 2amazing4u, or Breeze, and I'm new to Warriors Wiki. I was wondering if you could tell me how to make my cat thingy. If you don't know what I mean, read this: I mean that one side bar thing that tells your mate, son, daughter, mother, or whatever, and shows the picture of a cat. Christmas cat blank. I'd love to! I'll get right on it!--[[User:Mousetalon|':) Jingletalon']] Christmas is on the way!!! 23:58, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Done! I'm actually really proud of it . . . Sorry! I was reading a story on another wiki!!! I will work on the blanks for the others tomorrow, I have to go now. :(--[[User:Mousetalon|':) Jingletalon']] Christmas is on the way!!! 01:42, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Friends Yey, I'm popular! xD Lol. Of course I'll be your friend. And you can make me a charart if you want. I'm currently collecting Christmas/winter ones. (: --Snowstar[[User talk:Bluestar1776|'Leaf-bare' is here!]] 01:01, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Christmas cat Hey Icestorm. Do you think Mousetalon would mind if I used her christmas cat blank?--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 01:16, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Sweet, thanks!--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 01:18, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Blurred I blurred the ear for you, when you blur, do it on the inside of the pink too. siggy how how do you put you siggys up to replace this? Echopaw 02:25, December 12, 2009 (UTC) i don't know how! HELPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!! 02:25, --Echopaw 02:26, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ? do you know how to get rid of ------->--Echopaw 02:40, December 12, 2009 (UTC) the plain echopaw? cause its almost christmas and i don't have that siggy up! is their a secret way?--Echopaw 02:40, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Ya, I've been trying to help, but I don't know what the problem is :( if she needs help because it won't blur or she doesn't know how to.--Minnowclaw 16:38, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Re: Not responding I have no idea. I'm not sure she's deliberately ignoring you. Best thing to do would be to ask her... [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|''' wishes you a great Christmas!]] 21:49, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Bramble is not like that. I have never known her to isolate any user and as an admin it is not likely she will ignore you if you genuinely nede help. You have to remember that she is also very busy though. One more thing: please don't delete messages from my talk page. It's kinda rude... Thank you. [[User:Sandstar12|'''Sandy]][[User Talk:Sandstar12|''' wishes you a great Christmas!]] 21:59, December 12, 2009 (UTC) It's okay =) I don't actually know what that means... but if you mean do you want to be friends then of course =) [[User:Sandstar12|'''Sandy]][[User Talk:Sandstar12|''' wishes you a great Christmas!]] 22:04, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Well, the talk pages aren't really the place for general talk - they are for wiki-related questions. You can ask me any questions on the talk pages, but the IRC would be a more appropriate place to chat. [[User:Sandstar12|'''Sandy]][[User Talk:Sandstar12|''' wishes you a great Christmas!]] 22:15, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Go to the left of your page and there is a link there. I'm on there now, so sure. channel= #wikia-warriorcats [[User:Sandstar12|'''Sandy]][[User Talk:Sandstar12|''' wishes you a great Christmas!]] 22:18, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, Icy:) Sorry I haven't been on, Icy!! Just VERY stressful here:) yes, Ive read ALL of the warrior books:) --Santashadow Have A Very Purry Christmas! 22:22, December 12, 2009 (UTC) OMSC, I know I sound stupid and all, but what is IRC? --Santashadow Have A Very Purry Christmas! 22:30, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Okay I tried that, but it says that its invalid...--Santashadow Have A Very Purry Christmas! 22:43, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, G2G, Icy, Sorry!! Maybe this week we can chat...hopefully:) --Santashadow Have A Very Purry Christmas! 22:52, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Re:Hello Hi, Icestorm! To answer your question, if you use Pixlr, try smudging the shading a little, then blurring with a size 3 brush. Hope this helps:) --SilverbellsMerry Xmas! 00:10, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, what I meant was to use the smudge tool and smudge the edges of the shading just a bit. Then, afterwards, blur the shading more. That's what I did to make the shading seem more blurred when I used Pixlr. --SilverbellsMerry Xmas! 00:20, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Hmm... Did you use a large-sized brush when you were blurring? --SilverbellsMerry Xmas! 00:44, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Hm, that's weird. Maybe you should ask Bramble, Sandy, or one of the senior warriors about it (I'm such a fail D:). --SilverbellsMerry Xmas! 15:37, December 13, 2009 (UTC) you wanted a website? hey icestorm is echo here and i made a lightningclan wikia so ya i made it for you check it out but ya hope you likey! WWW.lightningclan.wikia.com! --Echopaw 02:38, December 13, 2009 (UTC)\\] :D Santapaw ♥'Have a great Christmas! of cause bordom struck me so i did it for YOU! --Echopaw 03:57, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Re:IRC I'm on the IRC right now, so yes, we can chat. And if you'd like, you could make me a musky brown she-kit with two black paws, yellow eyes. Thank you for the offer. :) --[[User:Bramble|'''Tinsel]][[User talk:Bramble|'claw']] 18:13, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Re: Nightwing Do really want my help with her? I'd be glad to help as much as I can--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 22:00, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Okay, I'll see what I can do! And as for the charart, of course! Here's a description- Name: Icestorm (I just like that name! XD) '''Description: Small pure white she-cat with light green eyes (Short haired) Rank: Medicine cat' --SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 03:00, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Re:Charart I'd like to just stay on this wiki for now, so I can give my full time and attention to it. You can give the she-kit long fur, and I'd like her name to be Batkit. Thank you. --[[User:Bramble|'Tinsel']][[User talk:Bramble|'claw']] 02:47, December 14, 2009 (UTC) And on the IRC, I will normally be on as Bramble. --[[User:Bramble|'Tinsel']][[User talk:Bramble|'claw']] 02:57, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Nightwing Okay, I ''really hope this is okay. I tried my best to fix the shading and highlights, and I touched up the ear pink a little. I renamed it just incase the changes didn't work out. The First image is your original, and the second is the one with my changes--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 03:28, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Yes the highlights look circular and un-real. I suggest blending them ALOT. Jinglefire'Tis the Holiday Season! 00:37, December 15, 2009 (UTC) I think I know you from YouTube Hey...did you ever comment on dragonair907's videos? I know SOMEONE with the name webkinzlover did, and it was about warriors so chances are it was you, because your name is webkinzlover50067(i think) i'm asking because dragonair907 is ME! so if you ARE that person, HI! if you're not, then please excuse my mistake! :P Thanks a whole lot! That will save me from a lot of embarrassment. ~i love Coldplay~ 01:14, December 16, 2009 (UTC)Dragonair Christmas Present Hello Icy! I made you this christmas cat! (Thanks to Mousetalon for this beautiful christmas cat blank) I hope you like it! Oh, and did Hawkfire mean my charart needed blending? Oh well, MERRY CHRISTMAS!--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 01:36, December 16, 2009 (UTC) I have left a character on your join page! I'am Nightbird! So, did you create the site? It's nice--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 01:56, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Re:Whitestorm's Ear Here you are. Ear's been fixed. --[[User:Bramble|'Tinsel']][[User talk:Bramble|'claw']] 03:07, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Oh, and tips on how to run a Project? I... really can't tell you that much, except to use common sense and a firm hand, but also don't be overbearing on new members and explain things calmly. Also focus on the Project goal, and not favor certain users and their goals more than the Project's. --[[User:Bramble|'Tinsel']][[User talk:Bramble|'claw']] 03:10, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Re:Whitestorm and Nightwing 1. As long as there are two images on the talk page, the third current project won't be deleted. Don't worry about Ryewhisker. 2. Yes, I will in a little bit. You put on the tabby marks first, because the stripes are part of the fur, and should be shaded just as accurately as the base fur color. --[[User:Bramble|'Tinsel']][[User talk:Bramble|'claw']] 22:02, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey Icy, I'm on:) I see Fallowtail didn't make it...:) I decided to do Petalfur, but I need mentoring If I want this one to work!!:) How do you shade and highlight again? --Santashadow Have A Very Purry Christmas! 22:07, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Go here and type in #wikia-warriorcats-pca for the channel. I'll be there as Bramble. --[[User:Bramble|'Tinsel']][[User talk:Bramble|'claw']] 22:30, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Aw, thanks! Thanks so much for the siggy! I really want to use it...oh yeah that reminds me i made one too! see! --CandyCaneWolf 23:35, December 16, 2009 (UTC) isn't it SHO pretty? It isn't as good as yours though. and as for the charart thing, I'd love it if you could teach me! :D --CandyCaneWolf 23:35, December 16, 2009 (UTC) P.S Could you tell me how to make a contents table? You don't have to, btw. Just if you want :) --CandyCaneWolf 01:08, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Okey Dokes Thanks yet again! Brown tom, you say? Green eyes? Alrighty! But what rank is this tom? A warrior, is he? A cave-guard? Loner? Deputy? Your wish is my command! P.S my charart is on my page. my first one. --CandyCaneWolf 01:15, December 17, 2009 (UTC) I thought you commented nice, but your friend wanted you to comment bad, but you didn't. Oh well, that's okay. It's what you really thought that counts! :) and short-haired warrior, i'll get right on that. O3O *is very eager to begin* --CandyCaneWolf 01:34, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Here You Go. Are you guys testing me? I LOVE tests. ^_^ Is it okay if i named him? I'm assuming it's not for anything, but if i'm wrong, feel free to correct me. I called him Barktail. :D --CandyCaneWolf 01:59, December 17, 2009 (UTC) btw, i forgot to tell you: i used the blur tool as much as it would go, but it still didn't seem right. Other than that, though, I did my very best! :] --CandyCaneWolf 02:00, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ~ I signed your friends list and here is your finished BibleWolf. Jinglefire'Tis the Holiday Season! 02:03, December 17, 2009 (UTC) BIG Apology! I feel really bad that I made the Ryewhisker pic not knowing that you reseved it BUT I worked real hard on it, it was kinda hard. So...were you working on it? I can save this as another cat but I don't know of any cats that fit that description well that need an image, and I don't want to make it go to waste. If you have any ideas...I don't want to leave either of us imageless here...gulp.--MossScrooge Bahumbug! 22:27, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Okay, that works...doh, I missed Ashshadow's message...okay, I'll try it!--MossScrooge Bahumbug! 22:37, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Can you make me a charcat? * Silverstorm * Female * Warrior * Longhair * Silver fur with a tiny tiny tiny tiny tinge of blue * Black marbled tabby, white chest * Aqua-teal eyes I'll make you one if you like, also! i just can't do tabby markings very well. THANKS! --CandyCaneWolf 23:51, December 17, 2009 (UTC) P.S this is a random cat i did for practice. I forgot the earpink though :/ The shading seems okay except for the highlights. Crit? --CandyCaneWolf 00:23, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Nightwing Hey, Nightwing was approved! But, you forgot to put, "Reuploaded". And, I'm not mad, but I would have liked some credit for it. Anyway, what's up? Did your friend get her cat?--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 03:10, December 18, 2009 (UTC) I do the stripes first, and then the shading. --Silversnow[[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Icethroat says Happy Holidays!']] 03:57, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Hey Icy! His name's Oreo? That's so cute! And do you mean you want to make me more chararts? That'd be cool! Well, I posted Icestorm's description, here are two more. Lilycloud Description: Slender cream colored she-cat with a white chest and amber eyes. (Short haired) Rank: Warrior Graycloud Description: Long haired white she-cat with pale gray patches and green eyes Rank: Queen Well Icestorm, that is really hard! I think if I had to pick one, it would be either Fire''heart'', Willowpelt, or Jayfeather. And Abiline? that name is soooo cute!--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 01:08, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Oh, I'd love to, but I can't tonight. I'm spending the night at my grandma's house, and we're about to watch a movie. I'll be on tomorrow though!--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 01:17, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Re:Ryewhisker Here. And because there had been no comments on it since you fixed it. --[[User:Bramble|'Tinsel']][[User talk:Bramble|'claw']] 23:19, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Charart Sure! I'd love to! What do you want the name to be?[[User:Hiddensun|'Hidden']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'''-jingle ♪']] 23:49, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ok!![[User:Hiddensun|'Hidden']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'-jingle ♪']] 23:53, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Re: BloodClan Cats Hello, Icestorm! Nice to meet you. Sure, I'd be glad to become friends with you! As soon as I'm finished typing this message, I'll sign your friend's list. =) Oh, and by the way, when it comes to BloodClan cats, I just take a picture of an approved BloodClan cat (Such as Scourge, Snake, etc.), then get close up on the image on my art program (I use Pixlr.com), and try my best to copy the collar and teeth onto my ''own cat. Another thing, is I try and make the collar a little bit bigger then I think I need to, because I still need a lot of room to fit the teeth, and the collar needs to be pretty big for that. Hope this helps! If you're still confused, I'll be more then happy to explain this further. =) --AngelstarSilver Bells 00:35, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Charart Here she is: She is my very first elder..so there migth be some shading that looks weird...If you want me to fix anything just tell me on my talk page.[[User:Hiddensun|'Hidden']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'''-jingle ♪']] 00:39, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Re: BloodClan Cats Sure! Is there a certain style of shading/highlights you prefer? --AngelstarSilver Bells 00:42, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Thank!! I'm really glad you liked her. And nothing much. Yeah, bramble just made me a warrior and I was soooooo happy!! But there aren't that many chararts to be mad anymore, not since there are sooo mnay member and not that many characters...I really wanted to make a two colored charart.00:53, December 19, 2009 (UTC) i meant made lol instead of mad.[[User:Hiddensun|'Hidden']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'-jingle ♪']] 00:53, December 19, 2009 (UTC) hey....juts wondering do you like rp sites?[[User:Hiddensun|'Hidden']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'-jingle ♪']] 00:57, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Well I don't really know how to make them ( for that you could ask User:Echomist-but she says it's really hard to explain) but I know a site called http://www.thefeatherclans159.piczo.com/?cr=7 where lots of user rp. Even some of the user in this wikia are part of it.[[User:Hiddensun|'Hidden']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'-jingle ♪']] 01:04, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ok!![[User:Hiddensun|'Hidden']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'-jingle ♪']] 01:08, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Mudsong Hey, Icestorm! Here's Mudsong. If there's anything else that needs fixing, please don't hesitate to ask me (I love making/fixing Charcats; it wouldn't be a burden for me, I promise). ;) --AngelstarSilver Bells 01:38, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Blank To edit, erase all uneccesary lines and use the SQUARE brush set on one or three to draw new things. If you want your cat to hold candy canes, use a med-cat blank.--[[User:Mousetalon|':) Jingletalon']] Christmas is on the way!!! 01:44, December 19, 2009 (UTC) No, not yet. I'm working on a gingerbread one right now and then a Jack Frost one. I have four images approved, I'm gonna ask Bramble about becoming a warrior. Here they are: Snaketooth, Oatwhisker (TC), Cloversplash, and Foxheart. I like Cloversplash the best.--[[User:Mousetalon|':) Jingletalon']] Christmas is on the way!!! 02:03, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Give me one moment to check, I'm working on Jaggedtooth's rouge pixel as we speak.--[[User:Mousetalon|':) Jingletalon']] Christmas is on the way!!! 02:13, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Try blurring the shading. Which chararts are yours?--[[User:Mousetalon|':) Jingletalon']] Christmas is on the way!!! 02:23, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Do you put the brush on size 50?--[[User:Mousetalon|':) Jingletalon']] Christmas is on the way!!! 02:42, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Add highlights to the head. How do ''you do highlights?> Do you use the dodge tool?--[[User:Mousetalon|':) Jingletalon']] Christmas is on the way!!! 21:31, December 18, 2009 (UTC) I have no clue how my comments flipped. Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm . . .--[[User:Mousetalon|':) Jingletalon']] Christmas is on the way!!! 02:59, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Tell me about it. Go to Warrior's Fanfiction and read my stories.--[[User:Mousetalon|':) Jingletalon']] Christmas is on the way!!! 03:08, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Um.. just ask me? Anyway, I'm proud that you got your chararts approved. P.S. Merry Christmas! Jinglefire'Tis the Holiday Season! 15:19, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, sure meet me there! Jinglefire'Tis the Holiday Season! 15:23, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Peacesong Here she is. Did I get the color right? --AngelstarSilver Bells 16:47, December 19, 2009 (UTC) If you'd like me to, I could do it. =) --AngelstarSilver Bells 16:50, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Sure, I'll get right on it! But I probably won't be able to finish her until tomorrow, because I'm going to be a little busy. =P --AngelstarSilver Bells 17:05, December 19, 2009 (UTC) how how do you have real proof there leaving what page is it on cause i don't know why not inclued the page cause i don't see them say it anywhere!--Santaclaws is here! 18:29, December 19, 2009 (UTC) NNNNOOOOO DON'T LEAVE PLEASE NO PLEASE YOU WERE THE FIRST PERSON I MET PLEASE DON'T GGGGGGGOOOOOOOOO--Santaclaws is here! 18:37, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Sure Sure I guss I can make you a charcat. It may not be as good as how the warriors of the PCA do it, but I'll do my best. What discription do I use? --Spottedwing 19:18, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Ok I'll right to work on her. I'm not quite sure who all is leaving and who all is staying. It's been awhile since I've been on. --Spottedwing 19:24, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Here she is. What do you think? --Spottedwing 05:14, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ello! Ello!thanks for the messagws,hi to you to!Merry christmas!(I mean leaf-bare)--Firepelt 20:13, December 19, 2009 (UTC)Firepelt Im sorry, buts its my decision. The wiki isn't the same as it used to be. I will still look at my messages, though I may not respond, but thats about it. Jinglefire'Tis the Holiday Season! 20:31, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Re: I can do nothing if Hawkey wants to leave. I'm not Kitsu; I can't make the wiki like it once was. Times change; the past is the past; we can't go back. Besides, you can still talk to her on WCWiki, unless she's leaving there as well. I'll be sad if she leaves, too, but it's her decision and the least we can do is respect it. --[[User:Bramble|'Tinsel']][[User talk:Bramble|'claw']] 20:51, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Man, it's just not going to be the same without her huh Icy? But, by the way, (I hate to change the subject so fast) but I haven't seen Moonshadow in ages. Did she quit too?--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 21:02, December 19, 2009 (UTC) No Icy! You can't quit too!!!! Please don't quit!! We'll still see Hawky on warriors wiki characters! There there, *hands Icy tissue*--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 21:06, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Come on Icy, you're stronger than that! I'll miss Hawkey as much as you, but that doesn't mean you have to leave too! Don't leave the wiki, I'm still your friend! I'm not leaving any time soon. In fact, I'm not leaving any time ever! Don't quit!--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 21:15, December 19, 2009 (UTC) I never treated Hawkfire any differently than another user, and we don't need any more Projects. If she wanted, she could have started up Project:World again. There are a dozen different things to do here. Categorize, edit articles, discuss changes to an article, create new pages when a book comes out. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to change the wiki to suit one user. This is all I'm going to say on this matter; I really am sorry. [[User:Bramble|'Tinsel']][[User talk:Bramble|'claw']] 21:18, December 19, 2009 (UTC) I won't be leaving any time soon, Icy. :) --[[User:Bramble|'Tinsel']][[User talk:Bramble|'claw']] 21:21, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Sure! Where will you be?--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 21:22, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Oh Icy, I'm really sorry. Well, I'll be there in a minute!--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 21:30, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Sure! Of course! But, I'm not sure how to get on. What is it excatly?--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 21:48, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Okay, I think I'm on. But I can't seem to go anywhere. I'am at a big light blue page, and it's totally blank except for two things at the top. one says 16:00 Nightfall101 i-=459a3c1a@gateway/web/freenode/x-bzmqglovdzstdsvj has joined #warriorcats-pca. What do I do now?--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 22:04, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Sure! Just give me the name of the charart, what he/she looks like, gender, eye color, other info, and blank you want me to use (leader, deputy, apprentice, kit, to-be, loner, rogue, etc). --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 00:16, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Icestorm I told you a million times that I would only check my messages, and may respond. I am done with this Wikia, and spending time on feathers and WCW. Case closed, I really don't wanna answer anymore questions. Jinglefire'Tis the Holiday Season! 01:51, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Sure. *pads there* Bye everyone Jinglefire'Tis the Holiday Season! 01:56, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Hello icey you will be on lightningclan wikia to will you!--Santaclaws is here! 15:51, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Re: I don't know if apprentices can. You'll have to ask Bramble although I feel that you need to learn yourself before you can teach others... [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|''' wishes you a great Christmas!]] 21:54, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Okay, I've done my best [[User:Sandstar12|'''Sandy]][[User Talk:Sandstar12|''' wishes you a great Christmas!]] 22:13, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Like so? [[User:Sandstar12|'''Sandy]][[User Talk:Sandstar12|''' wishes you a great Christmas!]] 23:10, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Pandasong Sorry, but what rank is Pandasong? --AngelstarSilver Bells 02:12, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Re:Declined Warriors808 has to make an appearance there and make it's noted that she's working on it. Reuploading each time she does something would help, as well. In about five minutes I'll reupload the blurred shading version, but she has to say something in Swiftstar's section herself. --[[User:Bramble|'''Tinsel]][[User talk:Bramble|'claw']] 02:19, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Color I use this coding: (text) to get it to look like this: (text). Hope this helps, and I hope you can respond to my mesage on WCWiki soon! --Silversnow[[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Icethroat says Happy Holidays!']] 02:55, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Re:WikiStickers To be perfectly honest, I haven't even looked at them before now. If there's a page that needs an image and you can supply a proper one, then by all means go for it. Bramble-sama 16:28, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Re: Hey, Icy! Sorry, I was editing my user page. Anyway, you are not the reason Hawkey left! You need to stop blaming yourself!--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 00:41, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Icy, nobody hates you. Where did you get an insane idea like that? And you're awsome at chararts! You did a wonderful job on Stoneclaw and Nightwing!--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 00:46, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Don't you listen to that Butt! Why don't you try talking to your parents about this? Me and my mom have a very good relashionship. It always helps me when I talk to her. Why don't you try it? I can guarentee that nobody hates you at all. Maybe Kaysa thinks that people hate her, so she's just trying to make you feel bad to make her feel better.--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 00:56, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Awwwwww! Icy, please talk to your parents about this! You'll feel so much better to get this off your chest!--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 01:10, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Icy, you've gotta talk to your parents. I don't mean to press you and make you feel even worse, but you just gotta! I can't even imagine not being able to talk to my parents. Just tell them you need to get some stuff off your chest, and tell them all about it, right from the beginning. And what about your friends? Why don't you talk to them if not your parents? I'll be back on later, but I've gotta go now. Good luck Icy!--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 01:27, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Then you talk to them--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 02:50, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Re:Project World I'll talk to my fellow administrator, Eulalia, about it. We'll see what we can come up with concerning you leading Project World. Also, I saw your discussion with Nightfall; no one hates you here, Ice. You are a very kind and enthusiastic user and you've given no one cause to hate you. Everyone is inexperienced here at first; they get better. Just as you will. So just relax and have fun here; it's a great place to make a difference and be part of a community. --Bramble-sama 02:17, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Look... Hey. I was looking on Night's talk page and saw your conversation. I want to talk to you about this. You are not the reason why I left, and nor will you ever be. I left because I chose to. This wiki was getting too big for its britches to me. You are a kind, devoted user. I have a few tips about your Kaysa problem: Stay out of her way and when she tries to call you names, ignore her and walk off. What I do, this mean girl at my school hates me, and when she is rude to me, I make good comebacks like: "Why don't YOU move? Your the one who's causing the holdup!" That should get to them eventually. Try to get out of this situation without being mean, hurting someone, violence, and act like God would. Ask Him about this problem. (sorry if you aren't a Christian) Jinglefire'Tis the Holiday Season! 03:34, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Hey Hawkfire! And Icestorm, she's right. And even if you're not a christian, God is still watching over you, and he always will be--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 03:39, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Pandasong I am so sorry this is taking so long! My internet is down right now (I'm on my mom's laptop), so I'll work on her as soon as it starts to work again. Once again, sorry for the inconvenience! --AngelstarSilver Bells 18:10, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Pandasong Sure! :Name: Jayfeather :Gender: Male :Postition: Elder :Fur-Length: Short :Fur Color: Black :Eye-Color: Blue Thanks! --AngelstarSilver Bells 15:53, December 24, 2009 (UTC) I have no clue. Sorry. --Silversnow[[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Icethroat says Happy Holidays!']] 20:37, December 24, 2009 (UTC) That won't change it to brown, that'll change it to gray. You can try it, though. --Silversnow[[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Icethroat says Happy Holidays!']] 21:17, December 24, 2009 (UTC) It's Going To Be Okay It's gonna be alright Icestorm, I'm just trying to look out for you. Your parents love you, and so does God--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 23:24, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Icestorm!! Btw, who's your absolute favorite warriors couple?--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 06:54, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Fireheart and Spottedleaf! Although I don't really like this couple, I know that you do. I know I've already made you a christmas present, but here's another! Fireheart and Spottedleaf kissing under a mistletoe!--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 06:57, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Your Welcome Ice! Merry Christmas!!--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 21:14, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Re:Christmas :Thanks! Merry christmas to you, too! [[User:insaneular|'Insane' ]] Batteries not Included 17:35, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Re: Hi! I forgot to tell you that I joined Icethroat's wiki a few days ago. I made a new wiki called Warriors Clans of the Forest. --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 01:24, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Re: Christmas gifts I got some pretty awsome stuff! I got, Cats of the Clans (Very inacurate, but the pictures were beautiful all the same) Sims 2 Pets, Sims 3, and my Granma made me the most awsome pajamas bottoms!! She bought matching abercrombie tops to go with them! Those were my favorite gifts! What did you get?--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 03:00, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Sweet!!!! I have an iPod nano too, it's deep purple!--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 03:10, December 26, 2009 (UTC) I'd love to, but how do we chat? I can't seem to type anything--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 03:19, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Re:Question Ah, the dreaded favorite question! Ok, I shall begin with a list of my favorites: Bluestar, Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, Jayfeather, Yellowfang. Now I shall list all the things I didn't like that these characters did: Bluestar: Made Tigerstar your deputy; that's pretty much it. Squirrelflight: I was kind of on Brambleclaw's side in the big fight, but now you're trying so hard to win him back... Brambleclaw: I felt sorry for you when Squirrelflight left you for Ashfur, but now... you're being so mean to Squirrelflight. ): Jayfeather: Nothing. Love your attitude. (: Yellowfang: Nothing also. Bluestar, Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw are now out. It's between Jayfeather and Yellowfang now... I have thought long and hard, and though I hate myself for having to choose, I must pick Yellowfang. Jayfeather was a close second. In case you didn't get that, my favorite is Yellowfang. --Snowstar[[User talk:Bluestar1776|'Leaf-bare' is here!]] 03:39, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Re: Hi Yeah, I guess we can be. And I don't really know what happened to her, sorry. Skyfeather '95 04:04, December 26, 2009 (UTC)